


Carbon Monoxide

by ChromiumSulfate



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromiumSulfate/pseuds/ChromiumSulfate
Summary: *很疯，且含人物死亡情节，自行避雷*
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK, 奎硕 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	Carbon Monoxide

**Author's Note:**

> *很疯，且含人物死亡情节，自行避雷*

01  
每个人都有些不太能见光的怪癖，而李硕珉快感的来源之一则是用语言支配着他人剖开自己的皮囊，继而窥探其深处的心理与思想。他喜欢拿着上帝的剧本为他们做所谓理性的分析，美其名曰帮助他们熬过痛苦的日子，却更喜欢看着他们的大脑被紊乱的激素操控着折磨自己。

不过他从不惮大方承认这一点，因为他是医生，他可以冠冕堂皇地称之为“洞察”、“救赎”，他只是热爱他的工作，他很体面。

做心理医生的几年里他遇到过形形色色的病人，金珉奎是最特别的一个。他从不肯安静地坐在椅子里，总要站起来左翻翻右看看，乱动房间里的东西。他讨厌回答问题，只会自顾自地说话，如果哪天心情好答了话则多半是在反问。他用无数个问号给自己的心筑了一堵高墙，自己躲在后面，不仅是在防守，更像是要反过来看穿他。

他并不反感，反而更加好奇。对待这样一个人，他不能把泛着冷光的手术刀藏在袖口里去接近，而是应该拿着糖果去诱惑，要帮他剥开塑料糖纸，亲手喂给他，等到甜味在他嘴里化开再凑到他耳边，告诉他那是毒药，药效是从此之后你只能听我的，我想知道的你都得告诉我，为的是惩罚你起初的不听话。

于是他便惯着金珉奎，一言不发地听他讲每天的梦境里那些千奇百怪的挣扎和死亡。每一次治疗都像是一场金珉奎单人脱口秀，他坐在医师椅里，饶有兴趣地当他唯一的观众。

他偶尔会觉得这样有失职业操守，但不久后就发现，当他仅是作为听众时，金珉奎会把心里的一切敞开了掰碎了统统吐露给他，甚至不需要他亲自动手去下药。他也渐渐喜欢上了这种模式，他痴迷于那些条理不清逻辑不通的故事和疯话，甚至开始期待每一次再不能称之为治疗的会面。他觉得这段医患关系变得越来越不像话，不过也许还不算是越界。

但当他被金珉奎按着肩膀钉在椅子上亲吻时，他清楚地意识到是真的越界了。

那天金珉奎捞走了他手边的笔记本，而他就这么一动不动地坐着，都没伸手拦一下，只是平静地看着自己最喜欢的病人随意翻看其他患者的隐私。他有这个权利，因为他是被宠爱的那个，他想做什么都行。

金珉奎问他为什么上面写说有个人没救了，你们医生不都应该不放弃一丝生机吗。

“他快放弃自己了，该吃药，但他不想吃。”

“我也快了，你怎么不让我吃药？你不救我吗？”

“救啊。药我替你吃了，在我嘴里，我分给你。”

医患关系彻底分崩离析，心理诊疗连脱口秀都不是了。

金珉奎有时刚推门进来就把李硕珉按在墙上亲，边亲边解他的领带，扯他的衣服。李硕珉也像饿狼一般红着眼搂着金珉奎，发狠地啃他的脖颈，舔他的喉结，咬他的嘴唇。两具发热的躯体缠绕着跌在地板上，金珉奎压上来的时候李硕珉会骂骂咧咧地把他推开扔进沙发里，然后自己跨坐在他身上掐着他的下巴继续接吻。地板太硬了，在地上做会硌得疼。

心理医生爱上患者被逼着一起发疯不是第一例，但他们两个本身就都是疯子，只是遇到了可以接纳彼此的灵魂。

02  
“我昨天梦到了一只黑鸟”，金珉奎把头搁在李硕珉的颈窝里说，“它在被大火烧焦的枯树林里飞，浑身都染上了火。它每扇动一次翅膀，身上的火苗就窜得更高。但它还是在飞，腹部像碳一样被烧得通红，爪子上冒着火星，直到火焰把它吞没，化成了灰烬。紧接着每一粒烟灰在落到树枝上的一瞬间都变成了一片羽毛，开始燃烧，在火焰中复制，重新长成一只烈火中绝望的黑鸟。那些鸟不停地燃烧、重生、复制，它们数量太多了，压倒了树林。可它们还是没有停下，好像永远也不会死，黑压压的一片被火烧着向我冲来。然后我也变成了一只黑鸟，被无数只同样的黑鸟挤着。我在燃烧、重生、复制，我还在尖叫，因为我好痛苦。”

“可我觉得你不是黑鸟。”，金珉奎抬起眼来看着李硕珉，“你像那片树林。”

他又把头别开，看向窗外，最后一片枯黄的落叶正挂在树枝上摇摇欲坠。

“我是在火里求死的黑鸟，你说不要死，于是你复活了我。可我还是很痛苦，我恨你让我活着。但是我又好喜欢你，就把你杀了，我觉得你死了是对你好。”

李硕珉有时想把金珉奎的脑子挖出来进行科学研究，然后做成标本永久珍藏。但标本不会说话，比起真人还是过于无趣了。

金珉奎的眼神重新回到了李硕珉身上，湿漉漉的睫毛扫过他的下颌角，“做医生很痛苦吧，你就这么喜欢活着吗？”

“没有。”，李硕珉答道，“但是溺水会有巨人观，跳楼摔碎了会很难看，割腕太慢了，自焚污染大气，枪支违法。”，他轻轻低下头去蹭在金珉奎耳边，“诊所里有一个房间，里面有个一氧化碳气阀，平时锁着，钥匙我随身带着。等想离开的时候，就走进去，锁上门，打开阀门，然后在昏迷中渐渐缺氧、窒息、心脏停跳，勉强可以说是死得不算难看。”

“带我去看看。”

李硕珉吻了金珉奎的额头，起身带他走到走廊尽头，掏出钥匙打开了紧闭的房门。

房间里空荡荡的。墙面和地板都被刷成了白色，中央有一个鲜红色的气阀。

金珉奎觉得那一点红色像是血液从一片无尽的空白中顺着地板上的裂缝渗了出来。他看到它在缓慢地流淌、扩散、逐渐占满整个房间，却依然在不断地涌动着，拍打着早已被染红的墙壁，撞碎碳黑色的木门，溢到走廊上，淹没整个诊所，最后吞噬整个世界。

他们两个在房间里沉默着站了许久，没人知道对方的脑子里在想什么，但好像又互相清楚得很。

李硕珉会给自己准备一间空房专门用来自杀，金珉奎从来没想活过。

“你在死之前有什么想多看一眼的东西吗？”，金珉奎还是先了开口。

“你。”

他听到了喜欢的答案。

“那就永远在一起吧。”，金珉奎盯着纯白房间里的唯一一点鲜红喃喃道，“碳氧血红蛋白会使心脏变得更红，是不是意味着我们死的时候会比现在更爱彼此。”

李硕珉锁上了背后的门，随即走上前去拧开了气阀。

03  
一氧化碳中毒导致缺氧窒息身亡的平均时间是21.5分钟，但昏迷用不了那么久。

接吻的话堵上对方的嘴，与对方共享身体里的氧气，会不会死得更慢一点。

无色无味的气体悄无声息地入侵，嘴唇的触感、口腔的温度皆与普通的吻无异，甚至可以骗自己的脑子说，加速跳动的心脏、逐渐放大的瞳孔、指尖细微的颤抖全部是荷尔蒙的作用——直到那些缠绵和撕咬悉数变得绵软无力，疼痛从胸口蔓延至背部、四肢，扩散到全身上下每一个神经末梢。涣散的精神无法再下达指令，和停止运转的身体一起向黑暗无底的深渊坠去。

十，  
金珉奎倒在地上，断断续续地意识到李硕珉在他身边无力地抓着他的衣领，似乎想帮他坐起来。他能到感知从自己手指末端传来的刺骨的冰凉，但他好像还能动，于是伸出手去碰李硕珉的手，顺着他的手臂摸到他的肩膀和他背后的墙面，吃力地把自己的身体拖起来，整个人砸在了他身上。

九，  
李硕珉掰过他的头，他仅存的、已经模糊一片的精神意识与沉重的眼皮抗争着。他看到了李硕珉的眼睛，那双眼睛也在注视着他，目光恍惚而无神，但还是注视着。他看到里面虚弱地闪烁着的微光正黯淡下去，被空洞吞没，趋近消失。

八，  
他不再能看清他的眼睛。

七，  
痛觉使他的眼神重新聚焦——他被狠狠地甩了一记耳光。  
“金珉奎，看着我。”  
脸上又是一阵被火燎过般的疼。

六，  
可是明明你打我的力气也在变小，你在发抖，所以我使劲举起手钳住了你的脸，不然我没有办法看清你。我在听话，我在努力地睁大眼睛看你，你的嘴唇上有被我咬出的血印。

五，  
“清醒点，看着我。”

四，  
“金珉奎，”

三，  
你在叫我的名字，你的声音好远，你明明就在我眼前，可你的声音好小。我的脑袋里面有个黑洞，像是要从我的大脑中间开始把我撕开，但是它没办法撕裂我，因为我浑身都是僵硬的。我好冷，我感受不到你的温度，我也分不清明暗，我的耳边好像有风声。我没办法动了，我只看得见你和你抽搐着弯起的嘴角，我要死了。你是医生，但你救不活我，也救不活你自己，你也要死了，我好开心。

二，  
“我爱你。”

一，  
“我也爱你。”

零。

END.


End file.
